


To The Rescue

by TheFunk



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooil saves a cute boy from a creep on the subway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me extremely happy and I hope you enjoy!

Sooil has seen a lot of strange things on the subway over the years. He’s seen a guy dressed as, well, he wasn’t sure what he was dressed as, but it was weird. He’s even seen a real live mariachi band, which in the middle of Seoul, was probably the most random thing he’d ever seen.

But none of those things had ever made him angry. Sure, they had been a little annoying, but he had never been truly angry on the subway. Until today that is.

The boy stood out immediately to him as he got on the subway. He was a cute looking boy with bright orange hair that was tied up into an adorable little ponytail at the top of his head. He was talking to an older looking man, who was currently standing over him.

He almost didn’t think anything of it until he had seen the boy’s eyes. He had accidentally made eye contact, and it felt as though he was locked into place, staring into the other boys’ eyes. His eyes were beautiful, he couldn’t deny that. But what caught his eye the most, was the look of pure fear in them, as if he was pleading with Sooil to help him.

The gaze was eerily similar to one that his female friend had worn once at a bar. Some creepy guy had had her pressed up against the bar, flirting heavily. She had tried to lie and say she had a boyfriend, but he didn’t seem to care.

It took him going up to the guy and physically intimidating him, while pretending to be said boyfriend, in order for the man to leave her alone. It had been an eye-opening experience for him, and he had vowed to help anyone who found themselves in a similar situation.

It seemed as though the time had finally come.

He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath readying himself for what was to come. He waited until the woman sitting next to the boy moved, so he could take her seat.

The Creep (as Sooil had begun to call him in his head) was about to take the abandoned seat, when Sooil slid in just in time, forcing The Creep to remain standing. The trapped boy must have realized that his silent plea for help had been answered, because he smiled up at Sooil as he sat down.

“There you are, baby. I lost you for a little while there.” He spoke affectionately, hoping that The Creep would pick up the vibe he was throwing down.

The boy pressed shyly into his side, allowing Sooil to throw a possessive arm around his shoulder. “Sorry about that. I found this empty seat and then I couldn’t find you again.”

“Don’t worry about it babe. Oh, who’s this?” He fixed The Creep with an intimidating stare, while still trying to sound curious, as if he didn’t know exactly what this guy was like.

“Oh he’s-”

“Nobody! I’m nobody! I was just leaving!” The Creep had cut in and left hurriedly. Sooil left his arm around the boy’s shoulder until he was sure The Creep was gone.

When he finally saw The Creep on the platform behind them, he gently removed his arm from the other’s shoulder. He was about to make his leave when a body leapt into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Sooil felt a warm wetness drip onto his neck. He could tell that the boy in his arms had begun to sob quietly. He allowed the other to cry himself out, not even caring that he’d missed his own stop.

When the boy finally finished, he pried himself gingerly from Sooil’s grasp. “I’m sorry about crying all over you, I just. He was so creepy and I was so scared and I didn’t know what he was going to do to me. And then you showed up and, and, and... thank you.”

He brushed the remaining tears off the boy’s cheeks as he spoke, “Don’t worry about crying on me, it’s okay. It’s a perfectly reasonable response to what just happened. I’m just happy you’re okay. I’m Sooil, what’s your name?”

The boy smiled at his words. “I’m Dongyeol, but all my friends call me Xiao. Can I see your phone?”

Sooil was slightly confused by Xiao’s request, but handed it over. He guessed he probably needed to call someone, but was even more confused when he just typed quickly before handing the phone back to him.

“My stop is here, but I want to thank you properly. Just text me so I can have your number, and then I’ll thank you without crying all over you for saving me.”

He pressed a quick kiss to Sooil’s cheek before hopping off the subway. As he waved goodbye, he left a gobsmacked Sooil all alone, save for a tingling cheek and a new contact.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending feels kind of rushed to me but I hope you liked it!


End file.
